


Love Potion Problems

by Darciel_Lejion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darciel_Lejion/pseuds/Darciel_Lejion
Summary: Overwhelmed by his unrequited love for Simon, Baz makes a love potion for himself so he can fall for someone else. But what happens when Simon ends up drinking it instead? (This is inspired by another fanfic that I thought ended too early.)





	1. Damn it Simon!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11793835/1/He-Loves-Me-Not  
> I loved the fanfiction, but I couldn't help thinking that so much more could have been done with it.

**Baz**

“Simon no. Stop it right now and go back to normal!” I plea.

There’s no way I can handle this for much longer. No way I can handle the way he’s staring at me with so much… affection in his eyes. I’m close to tears and that’s definitely something I don’t want anyone seeing.

“Damn it Snow! Why’d you have to drink that potion?!” I yell.

He fucking tilts his head and looks at me with the cutest expression i’ve ever seen on his face. Crowley, I want to kiss him!

“Cause I was curious and it smelled good,” he replies innocently.

I look at him unamused, but alarms start to go off in my head when that innocent look is replaced with a glazed over feral one and he comes closer.

“You know what also smells good?” he practically purrs.

I don’t give him a chance to finish as I’m already running out the door toward the female side of mummers house, frantically casting contact spells to Bunce. She finally answers and shows up just in time to see Simon tackle hug me to the ground.

“Gotcha!” he yells cheerfully.

Bunce just kinda stops and stares for a second before speaking.

“Do I even want to know?” she asks mildly amused.

“Just put me out of my misery and fix this,” I reply impatiently, blushing as Snow, still on top of me, snuggles into my chest.

“Fix what Baz? There’s nothing wrong with you is there?” he asks, genuinely worried, “Let me help!”

I swear this boy will be the death of me in the way he least expects it. I take a deep breath and remove him from my lap, standing us both up.

“If you want to help then wait back at the room and let me talk with Bunce for a bit,” I say as calmly as I can.

He doesn’t look happy, but he complies and I nod turning around. What I’m not expecting is for him to quickly kiss my cheek and run away. I’m positive my face is now completely red, or at least as red as my “condition” will allow. I must have  stood  there for a minute or so before Bunce decides to speak up.

“Alright, what did you do to Simon?” the amusement in her voice from earlier is now gone.

I snap out of my daze and prepare for a series of curses when I tell her, “He drank a love potion.”

“You gave him a love potion?!” she yells at me, outraged.

“Calm down Bunce, he drank it himself. It was meant for me not him,” I try to clear up.

She looks at me surprised, confusion reading across her face, and asks, “Why in Crowley’s name would you make a love potion for yourself?”

I look her over for a little bit, considering whether I should tell her or not. Fuck it, why not. She’s a good enough person not to completely out me… I think.

“I’m in love with someone I can’t have and I was hoping to fall in love with someone else,” I try to say casually. I fail and my voice cracks at the end.

She looks like she’s about to ask who, but she stops and concentrates on something for a few seconds before a look of realization dawns on her face. Damn! She’s as annoyingly perceptive as always. I look off to the side, embarrassed.

“I thought you hated him,” she says questioningly.

I consider lying but decide it would be pointless and instead reply with, “It’s easier to hate him.”

She surprises me with a look of sympathy, something I never thought i’d get from Bunce.

“Alright I’ll help, but on one condition,” she says.

“What is it?” I sigh relieved.

“Don’t try to take the potion again,” She replies.

“What?! Do you have any idea what kind of pain it-” I start until she silences me briefly with **cat got your tongue**. I glare at her as she keeps speaking.

“Do you have any knowledge of love potions?” she asks.

Begrudgingly I have to admit that I hadn’t thought to research much at all on the potion itself. I just assumed how it worked and made one. I was in a hurry to get rid of my troublesome feelings.

“Well if you did do any research, you’d know that a love potion only lasts until the person desired willingly kisses them on the lips,” she says as a matter of factly.

“So he’s going to punch me for kissing him as soon as it wears off…” I say mostly to myself when the silencing spell wears off.

“Probably not since the Anathema prevents him from doing so,” she shrugs.

“Alright fine, thanks for your help Bunce,” I say, heading back to the room.

“Wait!” She yells, running up to me, “Here”.

She hands me a slip of paper telling me not to open it until after the potion wears off.

“Fine,” I say, pocketing the paper and heading back.

I can’t help thinking what a lousy potion it turned out to be. Only lasting until the person of desire willingly kisses you? That could have ended badly had I drunk it.

Simon was waiting for me in front of the door and jumped up excitedly when he saw me. The look of excitement disappeared however, when he saw the grim look on my face.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“None of your business!” I snap at him, which I quickly regret.

“Shit! Sorry Snow, I didn’t mean it,” I say soothingly when he starts to tear up.

“You called me Simon…” he mumbles.

“What?” I ask confused.

“You called me Simon before,” he says a little louder this time.

I remember the moment just after Simon had drank the potion and realized that I had indeed called him Simon.

“Yeah… I guess I did.” I say, looking away from his face and unlocking the door, letting us both inside.

He immediately goes for my bed and sits down, cheerfully waiting for me to sit down next to him. I almost yell at him out of habit, but then sit down next to him instead. I think about what Bunce said and mentally argue with myself over whether I should just get it over with or not. My thoughts are interrupted by Snow’s face coming way too close to mine and I jump away, leaving him with a hurt expression on his face.

“Baz,” he starts, “Do you hate me?”

I try to keep my face neutral, but the utter look of despair  he has on his face seems to flip a switch in my brain and suddenly, i’m letting everything out.

“Of course  I don’t hate you Simon. I’ve loved you for years… but it doesn’t matter. We’re from enemy sides and you have Wellbelove. There’s no point in trying to get you to love me, so I thought that I might as well try hating you. And it worked somewhat for a while, but it’s getting too painful Snow. I can’t do this anymore! I tried to make a love potion for myself, but you ended up drinking it. Do you know how that feels Snow?! Do you know how it feels to finally have your feelings returned after years, but have it all be a lie?! Crowley Simon! Everything you feel for me right now? It’s not real, it’s the love potion making you feel that way!” I’m crying in front of Simon, but somehow I don’t care. I don’t care about anything anymore, except him.

“T-that’s not true Baz!” I lov-” he tries to say.

“Fine! Then make me a promise,” I interrupt, my mind made up.

“...What,” he replies hesitantly.

“When the potion wears off, if you don’t still love me like you think you do… Kill me,” I say a bit harsher than I intended.

His eyes widen and he yells, “No Baz I can’t-”!

“If you’re worried about Anathema, then do it in the catacombs. You’ve been there enough times to know no one will find me, especially if you use fire.” I continue.

“But I-” he tries again.

“Promise!” I yell, pleading him.

He’s crying almost as much as me when he finally utters out, “I promise…”

“But I won’t stop loving you!” he yells with so much confidence that I’m almost convinced, but I abandon my useless hope.

“Then kiss me,” I say putting on a sad smile.

And he does.


	2. Accepting The Truth

**Simon**

'What... Is going on...

Why is Baz kissing me?!'

I jump away from a defeated looking Baz and put my hand up to my lips. My face turns red with embarrassment as I remember everything I said... And did after drinking the potion. And then... I remember the confession. Crowley! All this time, Baz has never actually hated me? He loves me?

I look up at Baz and see him staring at me bitterly.

"Well?" he asks harshly.

I look away and he decides that's all the confirmation he needs.

I glance back up at him and see the pain in his eyes despite the seemingly neutral look he almost always has.

"You promised," he mutters.

My eyes widen. Surely he can't be serious? I may have wanted him gone when I was ignorant and still believed him to be a threat, but now...

"You promised Snow," he says again a little louder.

I feel a twinge of sadness at being called Snow again, but then shake it off. Why does it matter? It's still technically my name.

"There has to be another wa-" I start, freezing when Baz glares at me.

It only lasts a couple seconds before the look softens and he sighs sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"I don't want to kill you," I say, accepting it as truth.

This takes him by surprise... For a couple seconds before sulking again.

"Why? So you can torture me more? Make the pitiful vampire boy suffer?" he asks bitterly.

Anger fills my vision and I clench my fists, breathing slow to prevent myself from going off.

"Why do you always have to antagonize me? Maybe I actually care. Why is that so hard to believe?" I say, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe you do, but not in the way I want you to," he replies standing up.

I open my mouth to say something before realizing he was right. I couldn't give him what he wants and because of that he wants me to... kill him.

He walks to the door and says, "Get some rest Snow. Meet me in the catacombs later and keep your promise."

As he leaves something falls on the ground, but I'm not paying attention to it. I'm too busy thinking about the expression he had when he closed the door. A look that said 'I just want to disappear forever'. And the worst part of it is... I put it there.

My eyes finally land on the piece of paper that seems to have fallen out of his pocket. Curious, I go to pick it up and then lie down on my bed. I unfold it expecting some kind of hex or curse to pop out, before chastising myself for even thinking Baz would do that after what just happened. Old habits die hard I guess. 

I'm surprised to find Penny's handwriting inside, but what surprises me more is what she wrote.

_ 'A love potion will only work if the person has some romantic feelings for the first person they see. It's the love hex that is forced and can only be broken by a kiss from the person they loved before the hex was placed. I don't recommend either, but after reading this I don't think you need to use them anymore ;)  _

_ Behave you two, _

_ Penelope Bunce' _

But... But I don't... That's not... What?

The love potion worked on me, but I'm not in love with Baz... Right?

I re-read the note even though I'm sure I read it correctly the first time. I'll have to speak with Penny about this in class.

 

Baz is unsurprisingly not in class today, but I still can't help but stare at his empty seat. Penny arrives and sits down next to me with a concerned look on her face.

"You're unusually early this morning," she says, confusing me.

I look around and blush, realizing that we're the only two in the classroom. I had been thinking so much about Baz that I hadn't paid attention to anything else.

"What time did you wake up?" she asks, taking note of the sudden coloration of my cheeks.

"Didn't sleep," I mumble, embarrassed.

"Why not?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what she's thinking and I blush, stuttering out a, "N-no we didn't do anything like that!" 

The smile disappears and she looks concerned again before asking, "What happened then?"

"Just before the potion wore off... He made me promise to kill him if I didn't love him," I say sullenly.

"So?" Penny replies, startling me with her nonchalance. 

"So?! He told me to kill him Penny! He's waiting for me in the catacombs right now and you're only response is so?!" I yell, furious at her lack of caring.

"Wait, what? Why is he waiting for you to kill him if you obviously love him?" she asks, looking almost as confused as I feel.

"That's the problem! I don't, but the potion still worked on me," I explain, hoping for an explanation. 

But all I get from penny is a unamused questioning look that makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Are you seriously that oblivious?" she asks.

"I don't get what you mean," I reply, confused.

"No wonder Agatha dumped you," she says sighing.

Ouch, that hurt. Not as badly as it would have before the love potion debacle, but it still hurt.

She must have realized what she said cause her eyes widen and she starts apologizing for her insensitivity. 

"But seriously, obsessing over his absence for a whole week, talking nonstop about him, and even stalking him?" she continues.

I start to open my mouth to defend myself, but am interrupted when the teacher walks into the classroom along with several students. She greets us as she comes in, but I'm too busy thinking about Penny's words and the note.

'Just because I'm obsessed with him doesn't mean I'm in love with him right? One could be obsessed with a card game and not have romantic feelings toward it.' Somehow that reasoning felt wrong, so I try something else instead. I think of kissing Baz and remember the kiss that dispelled the love potion. The feeling before it wore off was just an effect of the potion, but... after... 

I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach and have an urge to kiss him again to see what it feels like. Blushing, I stop my train of thoughts before I get too far ahead of myself. 'That... was interesting I guess.' I then think of kissing Agatha and the times we'd kissed before... Nothing? Nothing at all? No feeling of want or need to kiss again?

My attempts to find something to compare with what I felt with Baz fail, shocking me with the current revelation going through my mind.

Crowley... I'm in love with Baz... I'm in love with Baz!

"I'm-" I start before realizing I almost said it out loud.

Sadly, the noise attracted the attention of the entire class. So now I'm sitting in my seat, bright red, with all eyes on me.

Ms. Possibelf asks if I'm feeling alright and I almost open my mouth to say something stupid when Penny pipes in for me, "He's not feeling too well, may I take him to the nurse?"

She simply smiles at her and nods her approval, watching as we make our way out of the classroom. I silently thank Penny as soon as we're out of the classroom.

"Don't thank me yet. Did Baz even read the note?" she asks as we walk towards the catacombs.

"I don't think so. It fell out of his pocket when he left the room," I reply, trying to keep up with her.

"That idiot. I meant for him to read it before he did something stupid," she says scoffing.

I chuckle a little bit at this. We make it to the entrance and Penny wishes me good luck before heading back to class. Nervous, I head inside to find Baz, reminding me of all the times I followed him to catch him in the act. But unlike the times before, I know he won't hurt me. 

And this time I have a plan for when I find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I ended up making it 3 chapters long O.O  
> I'll try to finish the last chapter soon T~T


	3. Promises Kept

**Baz**

I sense his magickal energy as soon as he enters the catacombs, jolting me out of my thoughts of how my family would react to my death. No doubt they’d think it was the Mage’s doing, but would they put down their hatred long enough to mourn my death… well not counting the fact that i’m already technically dead considering my… “condition”.

...

Who am I kidding… they probably considered me dead the moment I became a vampire. I can’t provide any heirs anyway since i’m considered sterile now. 

I laugh bitterly at the unrealistic image of my family crying over my ashes or portrait. As if that would ever happen.

My mind wanders to how Simon will kill me. Perhaps with his sword? Or maybe he’ll try to cast a fire spell, emphasis on the ‘try’. He’d probably end up burning himself as well. No, if he wanted me to burn he’d just tell me to do it with my own fire magick. 

‘Crowley, I can feel his confusion from here!’ I think, imagining the pout on his face as he finds another dead end. 

I almost laugh, but then I remember what we’re here for and decide to have mercy on the lost little rabbit Snow seems to be. The image of Simon with bunny ears and a look of innocence invades my mind and brings color to my face. I shake the thought from my mind, now’s not the time to think of stuff like… th-that.

Speaking of that idiot, he seems to be heading in the complete opposite direction. I sigh and cast  **Lost and found** directing it towards Simon. Thankfully, it reaches him and he quickly finds his way to me, frowning.

“I could have done it on my own,” he pouts.

“What, the spell or find me?” I ask, allowing myself to be amused at least.

“Both…” he mumbles.

“Not likely since you were heading in the opposite direction until I helped, and if you had tried to use the spell, everyone in the school would probably know where we were. They’d probably end up thinking that we were doing something… scandalous,” I smirk, moving closer to Simon intending to tease him a little. Might as well have fun before I die right?

He surprises me by not moving away and even blushing. He has this kind of dazed look as he averts his eyes to the wall. 

‘Crowley, is he actually imagining it?! ...No… Of course he isn’t. There’s no way. He’s just recalling what happened before so he can kill me easier. Right? Yeah, that has to be it. There’s no way that Simon Snow is going to love me, why the hell am I even thinking that there’s a chance for me?!’

My face darkens and I snap at him, “Whatever! Do what you have to do, just keep your promise!”

I turn away from the pained face he makes at me. ‘Just do it… Just do it!’

“Just do it already!” I yell, baring my fangs at him. 

I hoped that would push him enough, but I get nothing and he walks towards me with no threatening aura whatsoever. I think about lunging at him, forcing him to act, but his voice stops me.

“I will keep my promise,” he starts and I relax, “But first you have to promise me something.”

Confused, I stare at him. His expression is firm and resolute, but for some reason it sets me at ease and I reply, “Fine. What do you want me to promise?”

He smiles and says, “Don’t move.”

This confuses me and I start to ask him, “Why-”

Before I can react, he’s suddenly in front of me tugging my shirt roughly forward. I have a strange feeling in my gut and look down, expecting to see a sword sticking out of it, but something is obstructing my view.

...what?

What is…

Why is Simon…

Kissing me?

Alarmed, I look up at his closed eyes. They open for a second, allowing me to see the urgency in them and another emotion that I know all too well. He closes his eyes again and lets go of my shirt, pulling me closer by my hips instead.

I relax in his hold, returning the kiss. His lips are warm on mine, sucking gently on my bottom lip. Running his hands through my hair, he moves his tongue along the entrance, asking permission. I let him in, but when he touches my fangs that are still out, I gain back my awareness and jump away. He looks hurt, but i’m too busy trying to process what just happened.

‘Simon Snow kissed me… without the influence of a love potion. What in Crowley’s name is going on?!’

“Baz… my promise has been fulfilled,” He states confidently.

“Like hell it has! Do you intend to make me suffer even more Snow?!” Anger fills my mind and a haze of red settles over my vision.

“Why can’t you just kill me Snow?! Why can’t you just…” I say pitifully, falling to my knees, “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.”

He rushes forward and kneels in front of me. Whatever, I don’t care anymore. If he can’t kill me… I will.

I open my mouth to spell him away, but he catches my eye and guesses what I’m about to do. He clasps a hand over my mouth before I can say anything. Angrily, I try to move it, but somehow can’t.

“ **Cat caught your tongue** ” Simon casts the spell, successfully silencing not only myself but him as well. Idiot.

He takes his hand away and pulls out a piece of paper. My eyes widen as I recognize the scrap of paper Bunce had written on. I must have dropped it at some point, but why does Simon have it?

He gestures for me to read it and I decide it wouldn’t hurt to find out what Bunce had been so keen on me reading after the potion wore… off… what?

I blink, re-reading the note over and over to see if I read it wrong. Nope, still the same.

_ 'A love potion will only work if the person has some romantic feelings for the first person they see. It's the love hex that is forced and can only be broken by a kiss from the person they loved before the hex was placed. I don't recommend either, but after reading this I don't think you need to use them anymore ;)  _

_ Behave you two, _

_ Penelope Bunce' _

I look up at Simon hoping for some sort of explanation and find a very red Simon Snow staring back at me with a look of hope on his face. I feel the spell wear off and waste no time asking for an explanation.

“I…told you I kept my promise,” he says meekly looking me in the eyes.

I think back on my exact words and my eyes widen in realization. He… Simon… loves me?

“You… but how? I… I mean… You love me?” I’m staring at him stupidly, but can you blame me? It’s not everyday that you find out that the boy you’ve loved for years likes you back.

He giggles… he fucking giggles! And says, “Yes Baz, I love you. Though I do admit it took a misplaced potion, a note, and a scolding from Penny for me to figure it out.”

I just stare at him in disbelief. This can’t be real right? I’m dead and Simon’s already killed me. This is all a hallucination.

He looks at me concerned, moving towards me and poking at my face to see if I’m responsive.

“Baz? Did I break you?” he asks with an amused smile that turns into a mischievous one.

I’m not prepared for when he moves his face towards my ear… and fucking licks it! Crowley, not a hallucination! Not a hallucination! That felt way too real to not have happened. 

“Crowley Simon! Don’t do something like that so suddenly,” I yell embarrassed.

There he goes with that stupidly adorable pout again.

“But you weren’t responding and that was all I could think of to snap you out of it. Wait… You called me Simon!” his face lights up with joy.

I sigh, this boy will be the death of me… but he’ll probably try everything to prevent that from happening now.

“Yes I suppose I did,” I respond, letting a small smile slip.

“Hey Baz?” he asks, suddenly serious.

“Yeah?” I respond.

“I love you Baz,” he says kissing my cheek.

“Hey, you missed,” I reply, pointing at my lips.

He smirks and I gulp. 

_ List of things that look good on Simon: Smirking, check. _

He leans in until his lips are almost touching mine, eyes holding mine with their hypnotizing gaze. It takes a couple seconds, but I realize what he’s waiting for.

“I love you too Simon,” I say smiling.

And with that, our lips connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! ^u^  
> Hope it turned out okay ^.^'


End file.
